


Jedna gwiazda

by Nigaki



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Logan byłby zbyt oczywisty, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Peter as Anne, The Greates Showman AU o które nikt nie prosił, Tony as Barnum, Wade as Phillip, a co gdyby?, bo jestem zakochana w tym filmie, i oto jest, i pomyślałam sobie, poza mną
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Wade Wilson jest uwielbianym członkiem śmietanki towarzyskiej Nowego Jorku, Peter Parker jest tylko znienawidzonym dziwadłem występującym w cyrku. Mimo to zostali stworzeni dla siebie.





	Jedna gwiazda

Kiedy Peter po raz pierwszy poznał Wade’a Wilsona, nie wiedział co o nim myśleć. Spotkał go do tej pory tylko raz, przelotnie podczas występu, kiedy spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Dopiero po tym, jak widownia rozeszła się do domów Stark przedstawił ich sobie.

\- A to Niesamowite Pajęcze Rodzeństwo Parkerów – oznajmił z dumą, gdy Peter i jego brat Miles przebierali się w swoje codzienne ciuchy.

Wade od razu podszedł do Petera, patrząc na niego dziwnie zamglonym wzrokiem i jakby oczekując podania ręki. Peter wyciągnął ją przed siebie, wierzchem dłoni w bok, a nie w górę. Mężczyzna był wyraźnie zdziwiony, ale uścisnął dłoń, choć delikatnie.   

\- Miło poznać, panno Parker.

\- Panie – poprawił go natychmiast, piorunując mężczyznę wzrokiem i ściskając go mocniej za dłoń. – Panie Parker.  

Przez jeden krótki moment, Peter zobaczył u niego tę samą reakcję, co u wszystkich innych ludzi – szok, zdziwienie. Wade szybko spojrzał na jego klatkę piersiową owiniętą poluzowanymi teraz bandażami i nie trzymającymi tego co trzeba, chcąc się upewnić, że na pewno się nie pomylił.

Spodziewał się następnej reakcji, która zawsze następowała po tej pierwszej – obrzydzenia. Każdy zawsze patrzył na niego z obrzydzeniem, gdy już ludzie orientowali się, z kim mają do czynienia. Każdy poza pozostałymi cyrkowymi dziwadłami i Starkiem, który był po prostu zafascynowany.

Wade Wilson nie był ani obrzydzony, ani zafascynowany czy zobojętniały jak inne dziwadła. Nie, Wade Wilson przytaknął, potwierdzając że zrozumiał, po czym uśmiechnął się szarmancko. Peter wielokrotnie widział już ten uśmiech na twarzach innych bogatych młodzieńców przebywających ze swoimi wybrankami na spacerach i próbujących je w ten sposób sobą zauroczyć.

Nigdy wcześniej żaden mężczyzna nie uśmiechnął się do niego tak, jak Wade w tej chwili. Peter przez moment zapomniał o reszcie świecie, a gdy się otrząsnął z tego dziwnego letargu, Wilson rozmawiał już z jego bratem, chwaląc go za jego akrobacje na trapezie i jak wspaniały jest jak na swój młody wiek.

Peter był naprawdę skonfundowany, ale nie musiał długo czekać, by intencje Wade’a stały się jasne. Subtelne spojrzenia z drugiego końca pomieszczenia, kolejne uśmiechy, czułe powitania. Nowy wspólnik Starka się do niego zalecał. Jakby w ogóle nie przeszkadzało mu to, kim Peter jest, kim jest jego brat.

Obiecał sobie kiedyś, że nigdy się nie zakocha. Zresztą, kto byłby na tyle szalony, by się nim zainteresować? Najwyraźniej Wade Wilson był takim człowiekiem. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, gdy spędzali coraz więcej czasu razem.

A wtedy Wade złamał mu serce po raz pierwszy, puszczając jego dłoń podczas występu Jenny Lind, choć od samego początku jego trwania, Peter nie marzył o niczym innym tylko o złączeniu ich dłoni, by wsłuchany w anielski śpiew mógł sobie wyobrażać, że gdzieś tam, kiedyś, mogliby być razem bez przeszkód.

Wade wiedział, że Peter kocha teatr. Opowiedział mu o tym kiedyś, gdy wypytywał mężczyznę o jego sztuki, które pisał. Zaproszenie na jedną miało być przeprosinami, ale Peter znowu skończył ze złamanym sercem, gdy znów pozwolił sobie marzyć, że może jednak dadzą radę, że mogą być razem.

Jednak gdy Wade nie zrobił nic, by stanąć w jego obronie przed własnymi rodzicami, Peter zdał sobie sprawę, że marzenia zostaną jednak marzeniami. Nie było w tym świecie miejsca dla takich jak on – dziwadeł.

Był zaskoczony, że Wade mimo to się nie poddał. Gdy Peter trenował i pokazywał mu swoje akrobacje na trapezie, Wade opowiadał jak są sobie przeznaczeni, jak mogliby coś zmienić.

Chciał mu wierzyć, naprawdę chciał, to było wszystko, czego pragnął – być z Wadem, swoją bratnią duszą, którą znalazł w najmniej spodziewanej przez siebie osobie. Ale nie mógł. Nie chciał znów poczuć tego bólu, jak przy dwóch poprzednich razach, kiedy pozwolił sobie na marzenia nierealne do spełnienia.

Nie winił Wade’a, że w to wierzył. Do tej pory miał wszystko, czego tylko zapragnął. Niczego mu nie brakowało, był bogaty, przystojny, miał wielu przyjaciół. Życie było dla niego łatwe, nie tak jak dla Petera, który dzień w dzień zmagał się z nienawiścią ze strony ludzi, których nie powinno obchodzić jak wygląda, jak ma na imię, czy jaki kolor skóry ma jego brat.

Odkąd tylko skończył trzynaście lat i usłyszał pierwsze wyzwiska, i został pierwszy raz zaczepiony wiedział, że nigdy nie zostanie zaakceptowany przez społeczeństwo. Pogodził się z tym, a wtedy w jego życiu pojawił się Wade – człowiek taki sam, jak każdy inny, który nim pogardzał, a jednak tak diametralnie się od nich różniący. Czasami, gdy ze sobą rozmawiali, Peter miał wrażenie, że Wade nie pasuje do tych czasów. Że nie pasuje do tej cywilizacji, do ludzi. Na swój sposób też był dziwolągiem, ale mimo to swobodnie poruszał się wśród nowojorskiej elity. Był szanowany, uwielbiany. Nie to co Peter, który na jedyne uwielbienie, jakie mógł liczyć, to to podczas godzinnego występu w cyrku.

I kiedy był sam na sam z Wadem.

Chciał być tak uwielbiany już do końca swych dni, ale tak bardzo się bał. Gdyby pozwolił sobie poddać się uczuciom, które spędzały mu sen z powiek, to wszystko tylko by się pogorszyło. Wyzwiska stałyby się jeszcze gorsze, zaczepki częstsze, a pobicia gorsze. Bał się całe życie, nie chciał bać się jeszcze bardziej tego, co mogłoby się z nimi stać, gdyby jak każda inna para chcieli przejść ulicą. Bał się tego, co stałoby się z Wadem. Mimo tego, że ten złamał mu serce już dwa razy, wciąż mu na nim zależało.

\- Dlaczego nie napiszemy gwiazd na nowo? – zapytał go Wade, wyciągając do niego rękę, zachęcając by z nim poszedł. Gdzie? Nieważne, byle z nim.

Prawie zrobił krok w przód.

Jego słowa były piękne, a obietnice kuszące, ale niemożliwe do spełnienia. Tacy jak on zawsze będą postrzegani jako coś gorszego od człowieka. Nie ważne jak Wade tego pragnął, nie zapoczątkują zmian. Będą tylko kolejną parą dziwadeł i jako takie umrą.

Nie chciał by Wade doświadczył tego co on. Tych wszystkich wyzwisk, które z pewnością będą za nimi podążać gdziekolwiek się udadzą. Chciał mu tego oszczędzić. Tak samo jak śmierci w ciemnej alejce.

Nie zamierzał narażać ich życia w imię miłości, która na dobre się nie rozpoczęła i mogła w ogóle nie być prawdziwa. Więc zamiast kroku w przód, zrobił krok w tył i uciekł, choć wszystko w nim krzyczało, by został. Jaką miał jednak pewność, że Wade jest szczery? Że to nie jest po prostu fascynacja czymś nieznanym, egzotycznym i szybko się tym znudzi, gdy już to dokładnie pozna?

Nie ufał mu. Nie po tym, jak Wade zawiódł go już dwa razy.

Wtedy Wade zrobił coś szalonego i rzucił się do płonącego budynku, by go ratować, by przeprosić za to, że wcześniej był taki głupi.

Peter uświadomił sobie wtedy, że Wade naprawdę go kocha. Nikt zafascynowany nie ryzykowałby tak życia. Nikt z przelotnym zainteresowaniem nie rzuciłby się w ogień, by ratować jedno z dziwadeł.

Ten moment sprawił, że zaufał Wade’owi bezgranicznie. Tylko że zrobił to zdecydowanie za późno.

Chciał za nim wbiec, ratować go, ale Miles go powstrzymał. Trzymany przez brata, mógł tylko bezradnie patrzeć jak Stark, też próbujący odpokutować swoje winy, rzucił się Wade’owi na ratunek.

Jakim cudem przeżyli zawalenie dachu, było dla Petera tajemnicą, ale gdy zobaczył ich obu, kamień spadł mu z serca.

Tym sposobem znalazł się w szpitalu, przy łóżku Wade’a, ignorując szepty pielęgniarek i lekarzy.

_„To ta dziewczyna, która myśli, że jest mężczyzną.”_

_„Słyszałam, że obcięła sobie piersi.”_

_„Czy ona powinna tu przebywać?”_

_„Biedne dziecko, coś jej się pomieszało i myśli, że może oszukać Boga.”_

_„Powinna była spłonąć, tak jak i reszta dziwadeł.”_

Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie obchodziło go, jak go nazywają, liczył się tylko Wade. Stark go uratował, ale za jaką cenę? Skórę miał poparzoną, jego bujne, jasne włosy zniknęły doszczętnie, lekarze mówili też, że być może nigdy nie będzie mógł już chodzić, choć byli też zaskoczeni tym, jak szybko się leczy.

Peter czuł się winny, że odszedł od niego tamtej nocy, więc teraz przy nim trwał, dzień i noc, odwiedzany także przez innych cyrkowców – brodatą Gwen, połączone bliźniaki Maximoff, karła Scotta czy Człowieka Psa Logana. Nawet Stark przyszedł i przeprosił, że ich wszystkich odtrącił. Wspomniał coś, że spróbuje odbudować cyrk. Że naprawi wszystko. Peter też zamierzał wszystko naprawić.

Wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo, że częściej będzie ciężej niż łatwiej, że teraz na pewno nie uchroni Wade’a przed wyzwiskami, przed napaścią, ale przynajmniej stawią temu czoła razem.

Nie był religijny, przestał wierzyć w Boga, gdy zabito jego matkę za związanie się z czarnoskórym mężczyzną i urodzenie mu ciemnego dziecka. Jego brak wiary pogłębił się, gdy Bóg ani razu nie przyszedł mu z pomocą, gdy był bity za to kim jest. Teraz jednak się modlił, gorliwie, trzymając dłoń Wade’a w swoich i błagając o cud, który wciąż znajdował się daleko.

A cud w końcu nadszedł. Peter poczuł ulgę tak wielką, jak nigdy przedtem, gdy Wade otworzył oczy i popatrzył na niego z uwielbieniem, które nic a nic nie osłabło od ostatniego razu. Odwdzięczył mu się tym samym, czując zbierające się w oczach łzy.

\- Jesteś – wyszeptał Wade.

Z uśmiechem, Peter odważył się na to, na co nie odważył się dotychczas. Ostrożnie dotykając poparzonej skóry, pocałował Wade’a czule, świadomy spojrzeń innych ludzi, ich komentarzy ich oburzenia. Zignorowali je obaj.

Nie bał się już, nie po tym, jak przez kilka dni drżał o życie kogoś mu bliskiego. Niech ludzie gadają, to nie zmieni tego, że zasługiwał na szacunek jak każdy, że zasługiwał na miłość, którą dostał. W cyrku i od Wade’a.

Nie żałował.

Zwłaszcza gdy ze swojej liny patrzył jak Wade przejął po Starku pałeczkę mistrza areny. Jak pomimo słów złowróżbnych lekarzy, wraz z innymi śpiewa i tańczy z nieopisaną energią, odziany w charakterystyczny i pasujący mu czerwony strój. Albo gdy dołączył do niego na arenie, by mu partnerować lub wtedy, gdy na koniec występu Wade pochylił go i pocałował na oczach wiwatującej publiki.  

Nie żałował ani trochę. Może i nie napisali gwiazd na nowo, ale jedną na pewno. I to im wystarczyło.  

**Author's Note:**

> Nasi chłopcy oszukali system. Nie możesz być oskarżony o homoseksualizm, jeśli wedle prawa jedna z osób jest kobietą ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
